Deuda de vida
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Near le debiera un gran favor a Mello?, uno que es muy dificil de pagar.
1. Incendio

**ADBERTENCIAS:**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer les aclaro que este va a ser un mini fic con capítulos exageradamente cortos pero como compensación por eso trataré de actualizar rápido.**

**El contenido de ROMANCE entre Near y Mello en esta obra lo trataré de mantener en 0% ya que quiero que se trate de una simple AMISTAD y que la personalidad de los personajes sea mas o menos leal a la de el anime (a menos que mi retorcida y pervertida mente se salga con la suya y aparesca una que otra escenita por ahí).**

**Si aún después de saber esto aún quieren leer son bienvenidas y espero que les guste. **

**Por último, ya saben que los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de los múltiples simulacros realizados anteriormente en la Wammy's House los niños habían olvidado casi por completo lo que debían hacer en esta clase de emergencias. Todos corrían de un lado a otro con gran desesperación. Roger trataba de controlar y guiar a los pequeños a través de las llamas que cubrían el edificio en dirección a la salida más cercana.<p>

Entre todo ese caos solo dos chicos se mantenían en completa calma esperando a que los "llorones desesperantes" (como los nombró el menos tolerante de los dos) avanzaran y los dejaran salir. Uno de ellos jugaba tranquilamente con su consola portátil como si nada estuviera pasando mientras el otro se limitaba a observar la escenita de pánico que montaban los demás hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que faltaba cierto fastidioso algodoncito blanco.

- Hey Matt, ¿has visto a Near?

-Hheee?, ahora que lo mencionas no lo vi salir de su habitación, su puerta aún estaba cerrada cuando salimos y según yo nosotros fuimos los últimos de nuestra sección de los dormitorios en evacuar- contestó el pelirrojo son despegar ni un segundo los ojos de su consola.

- Esto es malo, de seguro ese idiota sigue dormido o tratando de llevarse consigo la mayor cantidad de juguetes que le sea posible-

-Vamos, relájate Mello, no creo que la ovejita sea tan tonta como para arriesgar su propia vida por una ridícula obsesión-

Cuando Matt dijo esto el rubio se quedó muy serio viendo fijamente la mochila que llevaba su amigo quien momentos antes de salir vació en ésta todos los juegos que tenía en uno de sus cajones (más bien los que le cupieron) y recordó como Near siempre que tenían que salir de viaje o algo lo primero que empacaba eran sus juguetes preferidos los cuales le tomaba un buen rato seleccionar de entre su gran colección.

-Iré a buscarlo- fue lo único que dijo Mello antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación del albino.

Matt soltó un pesado suspiro, guardó su consola y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Si aún siendo su "odiado rival" se interna entre el fuego para salvarlo, no me puedo imaginar que haría por él su fuera su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de estar tan corto y sigan leyendo.<strong>

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias o lo que sea que me de ánimo para subir rápido el siguiente capítulo son bien recibidos. **


	2. Rescate

**Hola de nuevo, tuve suerte y algo de inspiración por lo que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi mini fic mucho antes de lo que pensé.**

**Ya saben, los capítulos van a estar muy cortos y el nivel de romance lo trato de mantener en 0% para que los personajes conserven un poco su personalidad. LOS PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Creo que no hay más que decir así que disfriten.**

* * *

><p>Todos los pasillos estaban cubiertos por las llamas. El humo hacía aún más difícil encontrar el camino pero por después de un rato Mello logró dar con la habitación del algodoncito.<p>

-¡Near!- Gritó el rubio abriendo de golpe la puerta. Tras un rápido vistazo encontró a la pequeña ovejita arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la habitación sujetando fuertemente un viejo robot entre sus brasos y con los ojos sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa de ver a Mello entrar de esa forma en su cuarto, (no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre entraba para reclamarle sobre cosas sin sentido, pero esa vez era completamente diferente, el rostro de Mello mostraba una gran preocupación… ¡preocupación por Near!)

-Si tienes tiempo para quedarte viéndome como tarado deberías levantarte de una vez y salir de aquí- dijo el mayor tratando de simular molestia al mismo tiempo que extendía una mano a Near. Éste aceptó la ayuda sin cambiar su expresión.- Cubre tu boca y nariz con esto, el humo puede hacerte daño- y le entregó un pequeño pañuelo blanco.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó con simpleza el albino.

-¡Solo cállate y acéptalo!, yo estaré bien- ordenó Mello girando la cabeza a un lado ocultando un ligero sonrojo causado por la vergüenza que le daba mostrar preocupación por su más grande "rival".

Una vez que Near aceptó usar el pañuelo comenzó a ser arrastrado por Mello quien sujetaba firmemente la muñeca de la mano con la que seguía cargando su viejo robot.

El humo se volvía cada vez más denso y el cuerpo del menor no era lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar mucho más. Luego sucedió… Near cayó de rodillas frenando de forma brusca a Mello.

-Hey, vamos, ¡levántate que tenemos que salir cuanto antes!- decía el mayor agitando al algodoncito por los hombros pero éste solo tosía por la falta de oxígeno. Al ver que no había otra alternativa, Mello hiso un hábil movimiento con sus brazos para subir de un jalón a Near en su espalda y seguir buscando la salida.

Después de lo que pareció un largo rato, por fin llegaron a la puerta donde el rubio había dejado a su calmado amigo y se encontraron, para su desgracia, con que la salida había sido bloqueada por el fuego así que regresaron (más bien Mello) por el mismo pasillo por el que llegó y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. Una vez ahí se dirigió a las ventanas y tras abrir una se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil y peligroso salir con Near en su espalda, aparte de que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, así que bajó al niño y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el albino a duras penas estaba consciente, le iba a ser completamente imposible saltar por la ventana él mismo.

Mello estaba desesperándose y al escuchar como el techo comenzada a crujir en sus cabezas se dio cuenta de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo así que nuevamente levantó a Near en brazos (esta vez como a un bebé) y, tratando de cubrir la cabeza de ambos, saltó por la ventana, cayendo sobre un arbusto.

Con lo último que le quedaba de energía al rubio, se levantó con la ovejita aún en sus brazos y caminó en la dirección donde se escuchaban las voces de otros niños hasta que puedo ver a Roger acercándose lo más rápido que podía hacia ellos, entonces fue cuando colapsó, cayendo de lado junto con Near quien aún sostenía su robot y el pañuelo que Mello le dio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sigan leyendo porque obviamente falta la mejor parte que espero pueda subir para antes del próximo lunes.<strong>


	3. Pago

**En verdad lo siento pero no logré hacer más largo este capítulo T.T, la inspiración me ha abandondado en esta historia DX, aún así logré hacer algo medio decente para que no se queden con la duda de cómo pagaba Near su deuda a Mello.****Espero les guste. **

**Ya saben, nivel de romance 0% y LOS PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

><p>Mello despertó sobresaltado, se encontraba en una camilla. De repente recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente, entonces se levantó de un salto y justo cuando se disponía a salir apresuradamente de la habitación una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.<p>

- Deberías descansar un poco más antes de tratar de reanudar tus actividades – dijo con su acostumbrado tono neutro mientras jugaba con unos robots entre los cuales estaba el que había rescatado del incendio. – Roger vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos al nuevo orfanato en el que viviremos en cuanto nos den de alta –

-… veo que te encuentras bien Near – el rubio trató de hablar los más natural posible aunque, por difícil que se le hiciera admitirlo, estaba feliz de saber que no había salido herido. El albino no dijo nada, solo entendió una mano hacia Mello con el pañuelo que éste le había prestado – Quédate con él, que sea un recordatorio de la deuda que tienes para conmigo – dijo con algo de presunción.

-Me parase bien – contestó el pequeño comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-O-O-

_**5 años después.**_

La fecha para el gran encuentro con Kira fue fijada y los preparativos están listos. Ahora solo queda esperar, o al menos eso creía Near hasta ve cierto anuncio en las noticias.

"_En noticias de último minuto se nos ha informado que portavoz de Kira, Takada Kiyomi ha sido secuestrada, aún no se ha confirmado la identidad de ninguno de los participantes en este atentado" _

_-"Mello ¿qué estas planeando?"_ - Pensó el albino – Comandante Rester, necesito que haga unos cuantos cambios en cierto papeleo, es algo de suma importancia y debe ser hechos inmediatamente por el medio que sea necesario, mientras tanto yo aclararé este asunto a Yagami Light-

_**(Todos los acontecimientos durante el secuestro de Takada hasta el final suceden como en el anime)**_

-O-O-

Unos días después del "gran desenlace" todos en el SPK estaban más relajados (incluso el algodoncito tenía un aura más tranquila). Gevanni y Rester revisaban unos papeles sin importancia, Halle veía los monitores y Near armaba una torre de naipes.

-Pero qué…?, ¡Near, alguien está entrando en el cuartel! -grito la mujer.

- No es necesario que hables tan fuete, estoy justo aquí – dijo tranquilamente – en cuanto al visitante, déjalo pasar.

Halle aceptó un tanto dudosa, una vez el intruso estuvo en la misma habitación que ellos descubrió su rostro (que hasta el momento había escondido debajo de la capucha de su chaqueta).

-Veo que mi teoría fue acertada- inició el albino.

-Near, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-

- Salvé tu vida, ¿no es obvio, Mello? – dijo colocando las últimas piezas de su torre- si lo piensas, es curioso como una simple letra puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, ¿no lo crees? – y mostró a al rubio una acta de nacimiento, en el espacio del nombre del registrado estaba escrito _"Mihaelh Keehl_"- Creo que con esto mi deuda de vida esta pagada – concluyó entregando la hoja oficial y una viejo pañuelo blanco al muchacho quién los arrancó con rudeza de la mano del algodoncito.

- Así es, tu y yo ya no nos debemos nada…-

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, es algo desilucionente, honestamente hasta yo esperaba poder hacer algo mejor, en especial porque quería que fuera una buena sorpresa para los fans de Mello que no les haya gustado que él muriera, por eso quise apegarme a la historia tratando de mantener sus personalidades, esa fue la razón principal de la ausencia del romance y de las super tiernas demostraciones de amistad. <strong>

**Tomatasos, críticas, comentarios o lo que sea son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima, besos a todos.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


End file.
